1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for forming a guide coat on a surface, e.g. the surface of a vehicle body which is being repaired and refinished, and to replacement parts thereof, e.g. re-fills for such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a surface such as that of a vehicle body is being refinished, particularly after repair of accident damage, it is common practice to apply body fillers and stoppers (a very fine filler) and a series of layers of primers, stone chip or corrosion protection coatings, paint coats and sealants etc. which are each rubbed down before application of the next coat in order to obtain a smooth surface and to a in re-working of top paint coats and lacquers. Filling materials are used to repair indentations, scratches etc. and these are prepared by sanding, filing and other abrasive techniques to achieve a smooth surface. This may be done using power assisted equipment or by hand. A range of abrasive materials may be used such as sand papers, production papers, wet and dry abrasive papers and sanding pads. Coarse abrasives are initially used then finer and finer abrasives until the desired finish is achieved.
To assist in this process it is known to apply a guide coat to the surface being re-finished. The guide coat is an intermediate coat applied to one of the re-finishing coats to provide a visual guide to the progress of such smoothing operations. As the surface of a coating of, say, primer is eroded by sanding, the guide coat is removed from the high spots of that coating whereas the guide coat remains on low spots or other indentations. The operator may continue the abrading process to smooth out these irregularities and thus remove the guide coat or it may prove necessary to correct surface irregularities revealed by further filling or re-working the surface (e.g. by panel beating) before the sanding process is continued. The guide coat thus helps the operator to achieve a smooth finish by visually enhancing any irregularities remaining in the surface during sanding and by indicating the areas which have not yet been sanded. Such a guide coat may be used at each stage of the process, i.e. for each coating which requires rubbing down, or as required by the operator. A guide coat may also be applied to highlight particular surface irregularities or blemishes such as scratches, pin holes, xe2x80x9corange peelxe2x80x9d or dry-spray edges.
The guide coat is conventionally formed by a dilute mixture of paint and thinners, e.g. 1 part paint to 10 parts thinners, sprayed over the surface being finished. However, this suffers from the disadvantages that surrounding areas need to be masked, as the thinners based coating may stain or otherwise damage good paintwork, and as the tinners is usually a volatile petrochemical, such as a cellulose solvent, the operator should wear a mask and fume extraction is required for the area in which the work is carried out. With increasing legislation designed to protect the environment, severe restrictions are likely to be imposed on such fume extraction and the use of such solvent based guide coats may no longer be permitted. In addition, there are the usual problems associated with the storage of such flammable liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,147 discloses a fluid applicator system comprising a fluid containing jar, an applicator sponge attached to a lid and a perforated plate at an adjustable position within the jar for compressing the sponge and thus regulating the amount of fluid it can absorb. This prior art does not, however, relate to the formation of a guide coat of finely divided particulate material.
This invention aims to provide apparatus for forming a guide coat without the need to use such petrochemical solvents and so avoids the disadvantages of these materials.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided guide coat forming apparatus comprising a first container part within which material for distributing over a surface as a guide coat is held in a substantially loose, finely divided particulate form; perforated means through which the particulate material can be sprinkled or shaken; and a second container part for receiving applicator means on which the particulate material is to be sprinkled or shaken.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided guide coat forming apparatus comprising: a container within which material for distributing over a surface as a guide coat is held in a substantially loose, finely divided particulate form, and perforated means through which the particulate material can be sprinkled or shaken being mounted at the mouth of the said container.
According to further aspects of the invention there is provided a first container part housing said material when supplied for use as a replacement part of guide coat forming apparatus and material for distributing over a surface as a guide coat when supplied for use in recharging guide coat forming apparatus.
Other features of the invention will become apparent from the following description and from the subsidiary claims of the specification.